Șfârșit de săptămână
by Lena Inris
Summary: Lena și Xellos discută despre tot ce s-a întâmplat. Se pare că multe lucruri se pot întâmplă într-o singura săptămână.


(A/N: Asta e doar o poveste scurtă pe care eu am scris-o cu mult timp in urmă. Toate personajele nu-mi aparțin, dar povestea e a mea. )

* * *

Lena stătea zâmbitoare pe iarba privind cerul albastru. Ea părea să se uită cu plăcere la norii albi şi pufoși. În ciuta că ea părea fericită în exterior, ea era tristă şi furioasă în interior. Blestemă în ea pentru tot ce i se întâmplase, dar încercă să fie calmă. Zâmbea şi privea cerul….

\- S-a întâmplat ceva, Lena-san?

Lena îşi întoarse încet privirea spre el şi îl observă că el se aşeza lângă ea. Xellos era singura persoană care putea să-şi te-a seama când ea se prefăcea că totul era bine. Ea nu spuse nimic, zâmbetul de pe faţa ei pierise, nu avea rost să se prefacă în preajma lui.

\- Sunt bine, sau așa vroia ea să creadă.

\- Aşa crezi? Vai, vai, vai, Lena-chan, dar știi că nu ești o bună actriță, Xellos clătină din cap răzând încet in timp ce Lena ii arunca o privire dezaprobatoare. Nu-i plăcea să recunoască, că ea era cu moralul la pământ.

\- M-aş fi așteptat să sărbătoreşti, toți am avut o săptămână proastă.

\- Serios? spuse el prefăcându-se surprins.

\- Nu te preface surprins, cred că ai dansat tango în săptămână asta.

Xellos nu a putut să se abține să nu râdă din nou care o făcu pe Lena sa privească in alta parte indignata de comportamentul lui. Ura când el râdea de necazul lor, ea ura când el era fericit când ei au avut o zi proasta. Cu toate acestea, el era așa cum trebuia să fie, un Mazoku, iar ea îi ura și mai mult pentru asta.

\- Îți mărturisesc că eu chiar m-am bucurat, spuse el deschizând un ochii, privind-o amuzat de reacția și de sentimentele ei. Apoi el adaugă încet venind mai aproape de ea. Dar poate eu m-aș bucura chiar mai mult dacă ai dansa cu mine tango intr-o zi. Totuși, chiar mă surprinzi. Nu am crezut că ți s-a întâmplat ceva in aceasta perioada.

\- Xellos, cred că ţi-aş face o listă întreagă! Spuse ea confruntându-l cu privirea.

\- Nu mă grăbesc nicăieri, Lena-chan, spuse el jucăuș.

\- Întâi de toate, eu nu te înțeleg deloc.

\- Adică?

\- Te-am văzut. Tu petreci mult timp în jurul Filia sau Lina. Asta nu mă deranjează chiar așa mult. Eu știu ca tu o faci pentru a avea o masa bună. Cu toate acestea te văd foarte mult în compania lor în ultimul timp, așa că am început să…

Lena se opri brusc continuând fraza în minte. Zâmbetul lui Xellos pierii înlocuindu-se cu o încruntare.

\- Ce te face să crezi că am ceva pentru dragonul de aur?

\- Petreci mult timp cu ea în ultima vreme.

\- Adevărat, din cauza că furia ei este destul de plăcută, dar așa cum tu ai spus, eu o fac doar pentru o masa buna. Oarecum, dacă, n-ai fi fost tu, și eu aş fi avut de ales, aș fi preferat-o mai mult pe Amelia decât pe dragonul de aur.

\- Pe Amelia? De ce? Spuse ea crescându-şi ochii.

\- Deoarece e o prințesă şi va conduce un regat destul de mare, spuse el cu un zâmbet rău. Aş fi avut mai mult de câștigat de la ea decât de la dragonul de aur.

\- Bine pentru săraci oameni că nu se vor alege cu un rege ca tine. Amelia n-ar permite un monstru să conducă regatul nici măcar dacă-l l-ar iubi, doar daca monstrul acela și-a pierdut mințile și luptă pentru bine, dar asta l-ar ucide în scurt timp, spuse ea răzând încet. Cu toate acestea, ai făcut ceva bun pentru o mie de oameni. Conducerea unui regat spre haos îți sună bine, nu?

\- Pentru un monstru, da, pentru Amelia, nu.

\- Şi Lina?

\- Poftim?

\- Ce este intre tine şi ea?

\- Geloasă? Spuse el cu un zâmbet elegant, dar Lena îl ignoră și continua să-l întrebe.

\- O iubești?

\- Nu în sensul pe care-l crezi tu.

\- Adică?

\- Ei bine, relația mea cu Lina ar fi același ca relația ta cu Zelgadis.

\- Înțeleg, dar de ce?

\- Să zicem că am ceva pentru voi, familia Inverse.

Xellos se apropie ușor către Lena, îşi deschis ochii şi se uita în ochii ei albaștri. O mică roșeață apăru pe obraji Lenei. Erau așa aproape unul de altul încât, dacă Lena şi-ar fi mișcat capul înainte doar cu un centimetru ea l-ar fi putut atinge.

\- Ești una din milioane, Lena. Niciodată nu te-aş lăsa pentru un Dragon de Aur, mai ales pentru un dragon de aur ca Filia.

Lena citi în ochii lui o urma de furie. L-a supărat așa rău?

\- Îmi pare rău că am crezut pentru o clipă că ai fi putut fi interesat vreodată de ea, dar mereu când am impresia că te înțeleg… nu te înțeleg deloc pe urma.

Xellos râse încet şi o sărutase ușor şi scurt pe buze.

\- Tu nu trebuie să mă înțelegi, Lena-chan fiindcă asta este idee. Tu nu trebuie să mă înțelegi, doar să crezi in mine. Tu n-ai încredere în mine, Lena-chan?

\- Nu e asta, spuse Lena roșind puternic. Nu e vorba de încredere, dar… eu…

\- Vrei mai multa atenție, nu-i așa? Tachina Xellos cu un rânjet rău.

\- Taci din gură, spuse Lena răzând şi împingându-l ușor pe Xellos, eliberându-și din spațiul ei personal. Oarecum, de unde știe Lina unde ai fost zilele acestea? De ce nu mi-ai spus şi mie?

\- Ei bine, s-a întâmplat să-i spun. Nu e ca şi cum te-aş fi lăsat dintr-o dată deoparte sau ceva.

\- Asta mai trebuia să faci, spuse ea simțind cum furia creștea din nou. Să faci exact ceea ce a făcut Gourry cu Lina!

\- Asta m-a durut, Lena-chan, spuse Xellos care chiar părea jignit. Totuși, deosebire de Gourry eu te vreau fără nici-o greșeala.

\- Ești un Mazoku foarte ciudat, spuse ea încercând sa se calmeze, număra până la zece apoi ofta in frustrare. Zei, Gourry este un idiot, Lina nu merita asta! După tot ce s-a întâmplat nu-mi vine să cred că el a zis nu. Apropo ai mai auzit ceva de el?

\- Ei bine, îmi pare rău să-ţi spun, dar acesta este…

\- …Un secret.

\- …chiar şi pentru mine.

Asta o lua pe Lena in sprintere.

\- Adică nu știi nimic de el?

\- Nu m-am interesat.

\- Grozav, cred că numai Valgaav şi Filia par singurii fericiți, spuse Lena privind ceru cu dezgust. Lina mi-a aruncat un fireball ca să fie lăsată în pace, Zelgadis, are inima frântă şi mă urăşte zicându-mi că totul e doar vina mea, Amelia şi Pokota vor să se căsătorească, dar simt oblicați să amâne nunta pentru ai lăsa lui Zelgadis timp să se liniștească, Valgaav şi Filia se căsătoresc în primăvara asta, Gourry a dispărut, iar singura persoana pe care eu mai pot apela, e în misiuni fără oprire!

\- Trist.

\- Oh, dar eu cred că te bucuri, spuse Lena uitându-se la el furioasa.

\- Poate.

\- ….

\- Lena?

\- Da?

\- Zelas-sama mi-a dat niște timp liber azi.

\- Văd… şi?

\- Vrei să dansezi cu mine tango?

Xellos se ridică şi se aplecă un pic întinzând măna către Lena.

\- Xel… eu nu știu să dansez… mai ales tango.

\- Atunci te voi învăţa eu, spuse el cu un zâmbet elegant.

Cu o ora mai târziu. Se întâmplă să treacă pe acolo Lina, Filia şi Amelia. Ele se opriră când văzură pe Xellos şi Lena dansând tango. Au fost surprinse să-i vadă dansând.

\- Wow, Lena dansant, mă întreb cum s-a întâmplat asta, spuse Lina scuturând din cap cu neîncredere, dar având un zâmbet mic pe faţă.

\- Oh, e așa romantic! Spuse Amelia cu inimioare ieșind din ochii. Lena pare așa fericită şi cei doi arată așa drăguț!

\- Ce este aşa romantic să dansezi tango, spuse Filia cu o mica încruntare. Mă așteptam la asta din partea lui Xellos, dar Lena?!

\- Oh, dar nu păreai că ai această părere când ai dansat tango cu Valgaav, spuse Lina cu un zâmbet rău.

\- De unde știi?! Spuse Filia înroșindu-se.

\- Acela este un secret!

Filia crezu că va exploda de furie.

\- Oh, hai, Filia! Nu e chiar așa de rău, încercă Lina să calmeze dragonul de aur, dar era prea târziu.

\- **XEEELLOOOOS!**


End file.
